


Weiss’s Yanging revenge

by Nightmare49



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Unbirth, Vore, child tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: So this came out or a RP. And i thought i'd turn it into a story. Now it is a bit rough but fun to write.





	Weiss’s Yanging revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say other than this was from a RP

**Weiss’s Yanging revenge**

Weiss was fuming as she stormed into her room. Her giant booty tits were bouncing as she walked into the room. jumping onto her bed she was shaking in anger. "That damn brute!" She shrieked.

 

Yang walked into the room, bursting with laughter. She was wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, Weiss, I didn’t think the stink bomb would get trapped in your butt boobs, or that it would go off in the middle of class...BWAHAHAHAHA!” Yang laughed.

 

Filled with rage, "Fuck you Yang! Don't do ever do that again or I swear that'll ill make you regret it!" She spun around and formed a fist. Then her semblance to freeze the door shut. "But better yet I can do it right now!"

 

Yang didn’t notice the door being shut. She was walking over to get some tissues to stop herself laughing "please, it’s not my fault you fell for it!" She said with another chuckle.

 

Weiss grinned and walked slowly over to her. She then slipped off her panties as she grinned about what she was about to do. "Well then how about i help teach you how to properly behave."

 

Yang turned around as Weiss got closer to her, though maybe a little too late "And how do you plan on doing that, ice queen?"

 

“Like this!" She then grabbed her head and forced her head down to her pussy and with her semblance she created a gravity graph to force the blond girl's head into her pussy. Sitting on own hyper booty tits she gasped as she forced her shoulders in next.

 

Yang was shocked by Weiss's sudden movements. Before she knew it, she had been pushed face-first into the heiress's pussy and her head and shoulders were forced in. Yang's hair getting covered in juices.

 

Moaning she continued to use her semblance to force the blond into her pussy. She gasped as she felt two wet pops sound off as she got her huge breasts into her pussy. “Get in!~” She moaned as she continued to slide her in as her belly stretched and grew to fit the blond into her womb.

 

Yang's legs kicked as she was pulled into Weiss's pussy "Let me out of here you perverted ice queen!" She yelled. Kicking aggressively.

 

Weiss grinned, “I’m not a pervert~” She moaned as she shoved in the blond up to her waist as her belly grew to a beach ball. "Because you make all of those damn sexual jokes all the time!"

 

Yang's head and shoulders pushed into Weiss's womb "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STUCK MY IN YOUR CUNT!" She yelled in anger "YOU BITCH!"

 

Weiss laughed, "That is true! But~" She laughed as she pulled her hips and started to pull in her legs. "You'll soon learn some proper manors! ~" She gasped as she pulled the rest of the girl into her womb. Her pussy closed tight and her belly stretched to fit a full sided Yang.

 

Yang was pulled completely into the womb "When I get out, Schnee. You are going to WISH that a prank was the end of it!" She growled as the womb tightened around her "FUCK! You have no muscles...how is it this tight!"

 

Weiss smacks her belly and laughs, "Then hold am i holding you inside?" She laughed as she connected the two togather with an umbilical cord. Then the first things she did was change her eye colors from purple to a purple and light blue mix.

 

Yang felt something attaching to her stomach "Ow!" She yelped at the twinge of pain "What the fuck was that?" She growled again. Suddenly feeling herself become very sleepy "W-Weiss..." Her eyes became drowsy as they tingled.

 

"What is it?~" Weiss laughed as she continued to change her. Her blond hair turned into a snowy white wither a few blond hair stripes in her hair. Then her waist started to change and expand.

 

Yang passed out. Her head going blank as her hair changed color. She had no idea it was happening. As amniotic fluid surrounded her body, in the tight space it got all over her as her waist expanded and her butt grew.

 

Weiss continued to sit on her booty boobs as she started to morph into booty tits as they filled out with breast milk. As they grew out, her hips expanded to hold her ass tits and quickly they become the size of beach balls before they stopped growing larger.

 

Yang's rear end filled out with milk and developed a pair of nipples as she slept. She would not be recognizable as the same girl after this, at least. Not in appearance.

 

Weiss smiled and laughed as she started to force her mind back into her child's mind as she altered her mind. She slowly turned her into her own child as her DNA mixed hers in. Smiling she left her at her full age for a while. With a smirk, she went over to her bed and sat down on her giant booty tits.

 

Yang suddenly felt her mind being pushed away. Sealed behind an invisible barrier which kept her away as a new yang was created. One with the mind and simplicity of a child, one with memories of Weiss as a mother. "What...doing..." She mumbled in her sleep.

 

Weiss continued to lock her mind behind a seal and cell as her new child's mind formed. "Don't worry Yang~" She smiled. "I'll be a great mother.~" She laughed, She then yawned as she laid down on her bed.

Yang was sealed behind a barrier and saw the new mind being formed "Weiss...come on...you can’t do this...WEISS! WEISS DONT GO TO SLEEP! WEISS!!!" She yelled, but she was locked in her own mind, it was ti no avail.

Over time she slept till Ruby and Blake came in for the night. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the two. "Welcome back." She yawned.

 

Ruby looked at Weiss "Sorry about Yang, today. You ran off before I could apologize for her actions. She said she was going to apologize herself..." Ruby looked around the room, annoyed Yang hadn’t shown up.

Weiss looked a bit confused. "She was?" She asked. _'She should have said sorry sooner than...'_ She glanced at her belly as she rubbed it.

 

Ruby nodded "uh-huh...she must have gone into vale then. I didn’t think i guilt tripped her THIS bad" Ruby said ashamed. Unaware that Yang was now a little bump on Weiss's belly. Clearly not fully grown any more

Weiss nodded as her giant belly was now flat yet on the inside it was huge and spacious.

 

Yang's mind was almost completely re-written at this point. She was a completely new person, with new memories.

 

Weiss smiled inwardly as she finished rewriting the girl's memories. "Ruby. Don't be a dolt. You're over reacting." She turned to look at Blake.

 

Blake spoke up. "Ruby perhaps we should just wait for Yang."

 

Ruby seemed worried, "didn’t yang tell you the story about the wagon? She is willing to put herself in danger just to prove a point to herself" she said.

 

Blake sighed, "She did but I still don't think she'll do that."

 

Ruby paced back and forth. "You don’t understand..." She muttered to herself. She seemed concerned "I gave her a really strict talking to..."

 

Weiss went wide eyed. "Wide you’re stern?!" She gasped. "Since when are you stern!"

 

Ruby blushed "W-well...she pranked you pretty badly." She said.

 

"I see…" Weiss spoke with a near sad look. "I'm not used to you being... so stern." As she finished talking Yang's mind was completely rewritten leaving the old Yang locked in the depths of her mind.

 

"If she ran away then i wasn’t stern enough I guess... I had to mother her sometimes." She said, admitting it with some shame.

 

Blake looked at the leader. "Wait. You? Being a mother?"

 

"After mine...went away, we acted like mothers to each other" she said.

 

Weiss sighed, "I guess that makes a lot of sense." She looked over to the clock to see the time.

 

Ruby blinked at Weiss "Are you not going to class today, Weiss?" Ruby asked, it was pretty late after all.

 

"I'm going to let it blow over." She sighed.

 

Blake looked surprised "YOU are missing a class?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Weiss laughed and got up. "I guess that’s out of place for me." She sighs. She shook her head and entered some thought. "Ah whatever. I’ll go." She forced a smile.

 

Ruby smiled "Well let’s go together!" She said with a smile and a skip out the door. Weiss shook her head and walked out following her leader out of the door with Blake following her right behind.

 

Neither of the two suspected any foul play regarding Weiss and Yang as they all went to class.


End file.
